A Battle For You
by DeepPoeticGirl
Summary: /NejiTen. Warning: Angst and Character Death/ Lavender eyes flashed in reprisal for a second. "I need someone to identify the ninja who..." Eyes shut tightly. "...murdered TenTen."


_Update: EDITED_

**Hey guys! Sorry this came out so late lol. **

**Enjoy this sad and angsty oneshot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...**

* * *

_'s hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' It_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still Harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken.-_

* * *

Her kunai clashed with her opponent's katana harshly, making a low but painful screeching sound. The twin bun haired girl quickly took another kunai and sliced her opponent's stomach, earning a painful gasp from him. She kicked him to the ground, her attention now directed to the heavy footsteps behind her. She jumped out of the way, two kunai's in hand, and threw both kunai's without hesitation. The two kunai's hit their target, which was the opponent's head. The opponent fell motionlessly on the ground.

A low hissing sound caught her attention next and she ducked just in time to escape the flying shurikens. The only thing she needed to see where the feet running towards her for her to slide her feet on the muddy ground to trip the person. As the person started falling, TenTen sharply brought her knee up to the falling opponent's face, making the opponent fall to the ground with a grunt.

"Neji, there are too many of them!" TenTen hollered through the rain, punching her newest opponent in the stomach.

Neji finished his kaiten before sharply turning to face his bun haired team mate, his byakuugan activated. His eyes widen slightly before he suddenly threw a kunai which swiftly sliced through the damp air, nearly cutting off TenTen's ear but colliding sharply with a ninja's chest.

TenTen gasped in shock and glared at Neji. "I have seriously got to teach you how to aim properly!" TenTen snapped.

Neji smirked, his eyes sparkling with amusement and slyness, although it was quickly replaced by an alerted one as he saw the kunai's slice through the air, aimed directly at TenTen. Her body flinched, and she was frozen in place seeing as she seemed to have heard the weapons whistling in the air. Neji could not comprehend why she did not move. He shouted TenTen's name to warn her and ran in attempt to stop the deadly weapons.

...But as the weapons made contact with her flesh, digging deep into her skin and muscles, he knew he was too late...

Neji's dazed form stood firm and still as he watched his team mate fall down on the muddy ground in a bloody mess.

"Neji, watch out!" Naruto shouted, flicking a kunai to stop the one aimed at Neji's back, not noticing TenTen had fallen to the ground motionlessly. "Keep your head in the battle! It's no time to be thinking deeply!" Naruto hollered through the rain, kicking a ninja's stomach.

Naruto's shouts were ignored as Neji ran towards his fallen team mate, furiously making his way through the battling enemies. He kicked, punched, jyuukened, and did everything he could to get to her.

"_**Neji**_!" Naruto cried out in horror as the Hyuuga prodigy was kicked and thrown against the tree beside TenTen's body.

A ninja launched towards him, kunai in hand, and Neji rolled off the tree quickly, kicking the ninja in the head as he did so. As the ninja collapsed to the ground, Neji hurriedly stumbled towards his fallen team-mate.

"Ne...ji..." TenTen weakly murmured, smiling weakly at the boy as he held her bloody body and inspected her wounds. Neji's insides twist at her tired eyes, and he had to look away, gritting his teeth in anger. Her cold hand weakly grabbed his, and he couldn't help but look back to her bloody face, his guts turning upside down at the sight of the blood running from the corner of he lips, to her ear.

He felt her hand leave his, and suddenly felt a cold touch on his cheek. He then realised it was TenTen's hand and he had now realised how cold her hand was already. Her chocolate orbs dug deep within his lavender ones, making Neji tighten his grip on her dying figure.

"Go...men..." She whispered slowly. Her eyes closed for a moment, as she tried to breathe properly, only to open again and reveal watered brown orbs. "Go...mena..sai... I... I wasn't... strong... enough..." She said with difficulty, her voice low and barely audible while her breathing started to get very unstable.

Neji shook his head, grabbing the cold hand on his cheek and engulfing it with his own. His large and calloused hand squeezed her soft and petite one encouragingly, making her smile warmly although weakly.

"Don't say that." He murmured to her.

"Ne...ji... I... I've..." TenTen was interrupted as she coughed up blood, her grip on his hand tightening, making Neji stare at her worriedly. His grip on her dying body tightened and he gritted his teeth, watching her coughing fit die down, and tired brown orbs dully catching his own lavender ones. "I've... I've always..." Her eyelids started to drop slowly. "...loved..." her eyes were halfway closed now. "...you." She finished in a voice that was barely a whisper, her eyes now completely closed.

Neji closed his eyes tightly, his breathing coming out in harsh, angry pants as the reality and the truth sank in. His stomach turned upside down, and he gripped the motionless body of his team-mate tightly in his arms, gritting his teeth will all his might.

His hands loosened their grip on his lifeless team-mate, and he softly put her down on the ground, eyes still tightly shut but soon snapping open in anger. The fury of his gaze scared the enemies and in a flash, he had them all on the ground. Neji stood in the pouring rain, standing triumphantly above all the motionless bodies, his limbs shaking in anger and disbelief.

Naruto, whom was staring in shock and guilt at Neji, walked over to the infuriated man and pat him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry Neji..." He whispered, watching as Neji closed his eyes tightly and dropped his head low. His body shook, and Naruto couldn't help but stare at Neji's held back pained expression, his teeth digging in his lips to the blood, as if trying to hold back tears.

"Take her. We need to bring her back to Konoha."

Naruto's eyes saddened at his strong voice, although slightly quivering at the end, but nodded nonetheless, sadly walking over to the twin bun haired girl's lifeless body and scooping her in his arms.

* * *

"...W-what?"

"She... died."

"B-but..."

Neji looked away from Lee's disbelieving face. He listened as Lee's breathing became ragged, and slowly turned his head back to see his team-mate with eyes glimmering with tears. He remarked the sad smile twisted on Lee's lips, and frowned.

"TenTen-san..." The tears slipped down his face slowly.

"...has died..." More tears escaped his eyes.

"...before her time." he finished, wiping away the last fallen tears with his sleeve, his eyes now directed to Neji.

"Did she have any last words?"

"_I've... I've always...loved...you."_

"No."

* * *

Sad faces.

That's all he could see everywhere around him.

...Sad faces...

Saddened eyes, saddened posture, saddened clothes, saddened smiles, _saddened everything. _

And all this sadness was making him _sick_.

"...Neji?"

Neji tore his eyes away from his team-mate's grave, directing them to the person who had called his name.

Pearl eyes stared back at him.

Neji blinked.

"...Are you okay, Neji-nii-san?" His cousins asked, a worried expression showing in her face.

He nodded, ever so slowly, tearing his gaze away from his cousin's, back to his team mate's grave.

Images of the past flickered in his mind like a broken old movie, invading every inch of his brain and filling him with something he could truthfully define as sorrow.

The team would never be the same without her.

Joyous chocolate orbs flashed in front of his eyes, and he balled his hands into tight fists, gritting his teeth.

His eyes stung now, as he thought of her...

...of her bloody body that he held tightly in his arms...

...of those dull chocolate orbs, no longer sparkling with life...

...of those words she had confessed with her last dying breath...

Images flickered again, but now, only containing the time the both of them had spent together.

A painful jolt ran through his body, and he couldn't help but let out a choked breath when the realization kicked in.

_TenTen had loved him all along-_

Something wet trickled down his cheeks, and he shook his head in surprise, wiping the salty tears off his cheeks.

"...Life will be different without her."

Pearl eyes widen in surprise.

His body flinched.

Neji was more startled then Hinata to realize that the one who had spoken that sentence was himself.

_-and so had he._

_**...or at least he had tried.**_

But now she was gone...

_**...And he couldn't let her know now. **_

* * *

"...Hyuuga Neji?"

"I have a request."

Honey orbs flickered with interest as she rested her head down on her hands. "...I'm listening."

Lavender eyes flashed in reprisal for a second. "I need someone to identify the ninja who..." Eyes shut tightly, "...murdered TenTen."

The Hokage stared, her eyes piercing right through Neji with a fierce warning. "...I understand your anger but I cannot comply to your request."

Teeth gritting together. "I need to know who did this. I _need_ to avenger her death."

The Hokage stared in those eyes full of hatred and guilt.

"Revenge will not bring back TenTen, are you aware of that?"

Shallow angry breath.

Slight nod.

"And you know that the man you desire to track down is almost ANBU level, and you are still a chunnin."

Determined nod.

"Which means you have high chances to die."

Pause.

Nod.

A silence took place between the both of them for a few minutes.

"...Very well. You will depart tomorrow morning at 7 am. I will send you an ANBU to give you the exact position of your enemy. You will have 3 days to report back."

Sadistic smirk.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

The chunnin started to walk towards the door, before abruptly stopping at the Hokage's voice.

"...And Neji?"

He turned his head to look at the sake addicted Hokage, blinking questioningly.

"...this is an S-class mission... So be careful..."

Stare.

Nod.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

And he walked out.

* * *

His skilled fingers twirled a kunai around, instantly flinging it in place in his kunai pouch. Lavender eyes hardened as the image of his skilled female team mate popped in his mind, her tongue stuck out to him as she twirled a kunai around. He blinked hard, opening his eyes again as the image faded away. His eyes never softened as he put the rest of the kunai's in place and walked out of the Hyuuga mansion, on his way towards the gates of the village.

His eyes never strayed from the path as he walked on it. He ignored the stares he was receiving from early rising villagers, trying as hard as he could to think about anything but _her_.

His eyes caught the hard wooden surface of the green gates and he looked up, confirming he had arrived to his destination. Skilled eyes scanned the surrounding, searching for an ANBU, even though he knew the ANBU would not be here yet. After all, Neji was there early.

Well... he was always a person to arrive early.

Contrary to his bun haired team mate whom always-

Neji shook his head, eyes hardening in a glare for a second.

Damnit.

He couldn't let himself be distracted on the mission.

...Even though he was going on that mission for her.

...to avenge her death...

"Hyuuga-san?"

His lavender eyes snapped in the direction of the person he had waited for.

Expert green orbs scanned his monotone face, showing no emotions whatsoever.

A white porcelain substance covered the ninja's facial features, hiding any visible emotions. A wavy black line ran across the white ceramic substance, blood red paint surrounding it. The edges of the holes for the eyes were colored with the same blood red paint, making the ninja look more serious and skilled then he already was.

Neji's eyes caught the symbol of the ANBU tattooed on the ninja's arm, and he smirked.

The ANBU extended his arm towards him, presenting him a simple paper. "The position of the enemy, Hyuuga-san."

Neji nodded, the smirk leaving his lips. "Arigato."

The ANBU nodded as well. "The mission is rather risky for a chunnin. I wish you the best of luck." The ANBU paused, and Neji detected the hint of amusement in his eyes. "Return to us safely, Hyuuga-san. We could use someone like you in ANBU."

Neji smirked. "Hn."

The ANBU's green orbs crinkled in with joy –Neji could just picture the smile behind the mask- and he disappeared in a flash, leaving Neji alone again.

Neji shook his head slightly, narrowing his eyes down to the paper he had received. His lavender eyes hardened at the information and he gritted his teeth at the picture of the man. His eyes flashed angry for a second, before he immediately sprinted out the open gates, towards his destination.

* * *

"_Neji come on!"_

"_No."_

"_But why not?!" She whined, latching onto his arm as she looked up at him with pleading eyes._

"_TenTen, there is no way I'm going there."_

"_Pretty, pretty please?" She pleaded, pouting._

_He glared. "No."_

"_Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?"_

_He sighed. "No."_

"_Oh come on Neji..."_

_He glanced down at her again, his annoyed expression switching to exasperated ones as he saw those saddened chocolate orbs. "...Fine."_

_And Neji never witnessed a smile more beautiful then the one she had given him that day._

* * *

His anger glimmered clearly in his byakuugan activated eyes as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch. The grief and sorrow barely visibly sparkled in his orbs, but it was there no doubt.

His eyes snapped open in shock as he saw a fast kunai and quickly he jumped out of the way.

"...I knew you'd come for me." A voice said, echoing in the air.

Neji gritted his teeth. "You changed positions." He stated, remembering the information on the paper. "You weren't supposed to show up before another twenty miles."

A dark laugh echoed in the air. "Well, you don't suppose I stay still now do you?"

His lavender eyes darkened, and he scanned the area around discreetly, searching for the murderer of his female friend.

Another dark laugh echoed. "Now don't be too hasty to find me, chunnin. Unless you can see through things, you won't be able to find me... which gives me a big advantage..."

Neji smirked as he repaired his position within seconds._ 'It just so coincidentally happens that I __**can**__ see through things...'_ Neji thought, quickly flicking a kunai towards the enemy.

The bushes shook as the enemy dodged, and Neji's smirk grew wider as he saw the utterly shocked face of his opponent.

His eyes darkened as the man landed gracefully about 10 meters in front of him, his black orbs staring back at him in surprised, only to change into an amused expression. "It looks like I'm gonna have some fun." He smugly said.

Neji frowned, his lavender eyes hardening in a furious glare as they landed on the man's smug figure.

"That kunoichi of yours was easy to kill, although all too pleasurable to watch die. Shame she didn't last longer... Well, I did paralyze her with that poisonous dart..." He sighed.

'_Paralyze her with a poisonous dart?! ...So that's why she couldn't move...'_ Neji's eyes flashed angry, his hand reaching for three shurikens as quick as lightening. In few seconds, he had them thrown powerfully at the man who simply laughed and dodged easily. "Now, now don't get too angry." The man whispered, smirking slightly.

"The name's Saida. What's yours?"

"What does it matter?" Neji very nearly snarled, his still figure switching to his fighting stance.

Saida smirked. "So I can inscribe your name in your grave why of course."

Neji glared. "We'll see who has a grave." He darkly answered.

Saida smirk grew wider, before his hand rose in front of his face, hiding it.

Neji stared, his eyes hard and determined, ready for anything.

A silky substance projected out of his hand, making Neji's eyes widen in surprise. He dodged gracefully, the silky substance missing him by mere inches, and he quickly shot down at the substance launched at him again, escaping it again. "This guy is almost like Kidomaru..." Neji whispered, dodging the silky substance.

Saida frowned. "You know my brother?"

'_...His brother?'_ Neji frowned, the smirked. "Yes, it is I that killed him."

Saida smirked. "This is going to be a good battle."

* * *

"_So...what do you think?" A soft voice called._

_Neji's bored and annoyed lavender orbs turned upwards to look at the person whom had spoken, only he was completely caught off guard by the sight._

_She was... breathtaking._

_Her hair was pulled back, but into a single messy bun and a unique sexy red dress hung on her shoulder, the fabric caressing every curve she had perfectly. The slit at her mid thigh revealed her creamy long legs, and a long red ribbon was wrapped around her neck, holding the dress in place._

_Neji's was stunned._

"_TenTen-san! How beautiful you look! The flower of the team has finally shown it's true colors! How breathtaking you look, TenTen-san!" A voice beside Neji beamed gleefully._

_TenTen laughed, smiling softly. "Thank you, Lee."_

_Her eyes directed themselves to his. "...Neji?"_

_But his astonished look was all it took for TenTen to smile warmly at him._

* * *

His body was thrown on the hard dirty ground and he grunted in pain, his eyes shut tight at the burning pain in his stomach. Neji weakly stood up, bringing his arm up to his face to wipe away the blood at his lips with his sleeve. His sleeve that was previously white before the battle was now stained with blood and dirt, and a long line of smeared blood just added to it now.

Neji glared at a beat up Saida looking down at him, a smug smirk on his lips, making him angry and wanting to wipe it off. Saida advanced towards him slowly, the same silky substance coming out of his hand as he approached. Although Neji knew that as soft as the substance seemed, it was deadly and sharp and could cut through almost anything. Not to mention the fact that Saida could control its direction.

His eyes closed slightly, but he snapped them open as Saida chuckled and launched the silky substance towards him. Neji grunted as he rolled out of the way, quickly sliding a feet to trip the unknowing Saida. Saida let out a yelp of surprise at the contact, falling on his stomach wound on the ground with a low hiss of pain.

"Fucking clever kid." He hissed, his hand directing to Neji again, making the dangerous silky substance swiftly seek towards him. Neji flinched and he shuffled on his feat unstably, onto to let out a painful scream as the substance flew right threw his feet, like a millions needles piercing right through his flesh. In a quick movement, Neji concentrated chakra on his skilled fingers and cut off the silky substance, biting his lip as he stumbled against a tree, muffling his screams.

He got caught off guard at the silky substance pierced right through the tree, missing his face by a mere hair.

He stumbled to the ground in shock, rolling out of the way as he saw Saida in the air about to come crashing down on him. The Hyuuga boy launched his gentle fist attack towards Saida, hitting him full on. Saida collapsed on the ground, coughing out blood violently.

"...One more hit and you're dead." Neji whispered, wincing as he stood up.

* * *

_Her hearty laugh resounded in the training grounds._

"_Ne, Neji you look like a mess!" She exclaimed, laughing slightly at his muddy form._

_A slight blush formed on his cheeks. "Lee accidentally pushed me in the mud."_

_TenTen laughed and smiled. "You still look handsome anyway."_

_Neji smirked and as if on cue she blushed when she realized what she said._

* * *

Neji halfway stumbled his way down to the man whom was still coughing violently, and with a quick flick of his wrist he had his kunai in hand. Neji smirked as he came down to launch towards Saida, only to gasp painfully at the feeling of his flesh being pierced right through. Saida raised his head to reveal his bruised face to Neji, a red line running down the corner of his lips while he smirked. Neji let out a breathless gasp, feeling blood come up into his mouth, slowly trailing down his chin to drip onto the forest floor. His vaguely opened eyes blinked slowly as the agonizing pain grew more, engulfing his entire being and numbing him.

"You've lost, boy."

He closed his eyes.

An image of a smiling TenTen flashed in his mind.

His eyes opened again, a smile grazing his lips, making Saida look at him in puzzlement.

"What are you smiling at, boy?"

Neji chuckled sadistically. "I never told you my name, did I?" He whispered, his chakra concentrated hands gripping the hardened substance that had pierced through him.

With one quick movement, his fingers cut through the fabric and he delivered the final jyuuken to Saida in a flash, his mouth opened wide as he hollered. "_It's Neji Hyuuga, the chunnin who defeated you!"_

The forest was completely quiet as Neji's weak and shaking figure stood, his fist pressing against a motionless Saida with wide open eyes.

Saida's form fell down on the ground, and in the few seconds that followed, so did Neji's.

Neji stared with half lidded eyes at his dead opponent, his breath short and shallow. His body shook intensely out of lack of chakra and energy, and he suddenly felt very cold. A shaky breath escaped his lips as he blinked rapidly, blinking out the blurriness of the world.

Neji heard a hearty laugh resound in his head and he smiled.

"I did it... I did it TenTen..." He whispered lowly, his voice almost inaudible.

A ghostly form slowly appeared, and Neji blinked a few times to see better. Chocolate brown orbs stared back at him gleefully. _"Yes... you did it, Neji. I'm proud of you."_

"...TenTen?" He questioned, his vaguely opened eyes staring in astonishment at the ghostly figure in front of him.

"_Neji... You shouldn't of had gone on that mission..."_

He closed his eyes. "...I had to." A faint smile danced on his lips and he vaguely open his eyes to stare at TenTen's ghostly figure. "...For you."

Her eyes saddened._ "Revenge did not bring me back Neji..."_

A low chuckle escaped his lips. "...But it brought me to you."

* * *

An ANBU appeared in the Hokage's office in a flash, bowing at the Tsunade before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Tsunade-sama." He greeted, panting slightly.

Her honey eyes sparkled with interest. "What is it?"

The ninja's green orbs narrowed his eyes to the ground. "...We found Hyuuga-san lying on the ground, his enemy lying beside him."

Tsunade frowned. "Alive?"

His green eyes rose to her honey orbs. "No. His enemy was dead."

"...And Neji?"

The ANBU's eyes saddened as he reached to take off his mask, his shaggy brown hair sliding out as he did. He looked down at the mask, then to his bloody hands and sighed sadly, shaking his head in negation. "...He was dead too."

Tsunade remained still, her face expression blank.

A silence took place for a few minutes before the Hokage decided to speak up. "Wash up his body and prepare his funerals. Make sure everyone is there." She ordered, although her voice was croaking slightly.

The ANBU hesitantly nodded. "...Shall we bury him beside her?'

The honey eyed woman smiled, her eyes watering slightly. "...Yes... He would've liked that." She said in agreement.

The ANBU nodded, putting his mask back, turning to the woman with grateful eyes. "Very well."

* * *

_**Eyecatch**__: A brunette was smiling merrily as she saw the lavender eyed man arrive and she ran into his arms, her arms wrapping themselves tightly around his neck._

"_I was waiting for you."_

* * *

_ hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do.-_

* * *

**ZE END!**

**:D**

**Hope you enjoyed.. I thought it was kind of crappy... XD**

**Review your opinion ;)**


End file.
